


Praying

by freezerjerky



Series: Pornalot 16/17 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: "I'm trembling with want for you."The note reads just that.





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2017: Kink Link  
> Slight warning for some use of religious language in sexual situations.

_"I'm trembling with want for you."_

The note reads just that. From the moment Merlin read those words, though, it travels right down to his groin. Arthur, one Lord Pendragon, had to be well aware of the impact of the words when he slipped the paper into Merlin's hand in the midst of a very crowded ball. Since settling in as the rector for the village of Albion, Merlin's become a regular guest at Camelot and an increasingly frequent guest in the Lord's bed. No amount of prayer or reverence has made this want go away, and he's become reconciled to the idea that it's people and not God who do not want this for him. God would not deny him this love he feels.

Merlin contrives to be among the last guests at the ball, standing by the fire in low conversation with two young ladies from the parish. Arthur steps forward, looking every bit the part the elegant Lord he is.

"Mr. Emrys, it's gotten rather late for you to be riding home. Shall I have a bedroom made up for you?"

Merlin's ridden over on his own aging stallion, but it is rather late to be riding. It's a plausible enough excuse. He pretends to hesitate, to argue against it, then eventually agrees. The two ladies only swoon at the thought of Lord Pendragon's kindness to a common clergyman.

As he settles into the room, he feels a nervous energy seep in. There's only one candle to get him through so he strips efficiently before sliding into bed, chancing wearing nothing to bed. There's no guarantee Arthur may come at all, he can only wait. He entertains himself with formulating responses to the note in his head.

_"There's no need to tremble across the room when you can do it in my arms."_

_"I feel lightheaded with need, not want, when you look here."_

_"I want to watch you fall to pieces."_

There's a knock on the door, and moments later Arthur slips in, holding his own candle. He's wearing just a dressing gown.This is a deliberate choice and Merlin knows it, but something about it still thrills him.

"Boring George insisted on taking part in every moment of preparing for sleep."

"It's not kind to call your valet boring," Merlin corrects, sitting up in the bed. "I can find some Bible verses that speak on just that..."

"I'd rather you saved the Bible verses for Sunday morning sermons." Arthur sets his candle aside and climbs into the bed, straddling Merlin over the covers. "There are more meaningful words and phrases I would like to speak to me in these moments."

Merlin squeezes Arthur's side, it's a gentle and reverent touch. Though they both know that dawn is approaching soon enough and they'll need to separate, some nights it's more important to take their time. This can't last forever, but the longer they prolong this, the closer to forever they'll get.

Arthur ends up under the blankets and after a few awkward thrown elbows and blind groping, gently fucking into Merlin. They've done this a few times before, hurried in the stables once, after a gentle swat of the crop turned into a series of slaps on Merlin's bum and that turned into something more. It's never been like this, delicate and preserved even as the first rays of grey morning peer through the curtains.

The air is punctuated by the soft and slick sounds of two bodies together and ragged, needy breath. In the distance the birds are calling to the world, but they can't care in those moments. Arthur runs his hands on Merlin's sides, touching him with a tender joy and exploration. Merlin grasps onto him as an anchor, keeping him tethered as he presses his face to Arthur's neck. It's then that he hears Arthur start to speak, barely above a whisper. He knows the tone, the reverence that is so often only reserved for prayers.

"I want to live forever wrapped between your thighs," he murmurs, which only prompts Merlin to wrap his legs around him, enveloping him as much as he can. "This is where my life makes sense, no titles no- Good God, Merlin."

Merlin's earned that interruption by nibbling at his ear. "Please continue, my apologies."

Both of them know that he's not sorry in the least.

"I crave you, I desire you, I want, want, want." He punctuates the final three declarations with a roll of his hips, picking up his pace to thrust into Merlin.

"You love," Merlin declares, a prayer against his skin that they can hold on past morning. "You love me and I love you."

Arthur's head tilts back with the fervour of this adoration and he relinquishes, releases himself. It's a few blissful moments and then he's pulled out, they're two sweaty, separate beings. Merlin reminds him of his hard cock between his legs and Arthur accepts that a reality where he can have Merlin in his mouth is far from the worst option.

They cannot stay in the bed long and they do not speak. Dawn, like gossamer creeps in with the typical fog and while they can, they exchange tender kisses and small promises with a world of meaning but no hope of delivery. When Arthur slips out, Merlin dreams of ladies in muslin dresses dancing around the room, dancing Arthur further away from him. He slips out to the stable before breakfast, but Arthur meets him there.

"You shouldn't slip out like that." He stills Merlin's hand on the rein, then moves it to his chest. "I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye."

Merlin grins, then looks around for others. No one's there. He presses a kiss to Arthur's mouth, which Arthur returns with heat. In a moment, there's a hand on his breeches, pressing against his cock, and he's being backed into a stable. There's still time. Maybe in time their prayers can be answered.


End file.
